


Curiosity killed the cat (or in this case got the cat the best lay of his life)

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (and the "kaiju remedies" version of Viagra), (plus mentions of Hermann in Newt's inner monologue because they're science bros dammit!), (there is non-drugged sex in here too fyi), AND DRY HUMPING UNTIL ORGASM!, Drug Use, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Newt's sense of self preservation is pretty much non-existent lets be real here, There's also a date at a fancy restaurant, This Fic Has Everything, already established relationship because I am super lazy, and limo sex, drugged up Newt is a cock hungry slut and has no shame about that, fair warning: kaiju remedies are made from some pretty disgusting stuff, gotta warn for it anyway, marathon sex!, mild Dom/Sub, of the aphrodisiac variety, pretty wishy washy made up sci fi science tbh, slight sliiiight mention of canon typical violence. slight. very slight., slightly under-negotiated kink, specially when it comes to something that could be SCIENTIFICALLY INTERESTING!, which I feel is just sort of normal for these two but y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt would like to try some kaiju remedy aphrodisiacs. For scientific reasons, obviously!<br/>Hannibal is all too willing to help out.<br/>(established relationship with dates and everything aww, wait isn't this fic just a PWP!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. for science!

**Author's Note:**

> I had help from quite a few people as I wrote this actually so just. Thanks, you guys know who you are. <3
> 
> (Its been such a long time since I started this fic and I'm sorry to all the people I've promised that I'd finish it. Weh it's finally done, okay!?)

Newton Geiszler lounged on the expensive satin sheets of Hannibal Chau’s bed in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs, idly scratching at the little trail of hair that led down to his groin. Chau was slowly and carefully removing his expensive suit that Newt mused probably cost more than everything he owned combined and putting it away in his fancy gold armoire. When the gangster was down to his underwear (probably also expensive, Newt mused again) he moved towards the bed and Newt sat up a little, digging his heels into the slippery sheets to push himself into the massive pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Hannibal was grinning at him and Newt grinned right back. 

Hannibal turned to the small table near his bed that held a tray with a small Japanese teacup full of a foul smelling liquid and a tall glass of water. He downed the contents of the teacup with a grimace and a full body shudder and then quickly gulped down half of the glass of water, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing and then downing the rest. He turned back towards the bed once again grinning predatorily at Newt who was eyeing him with interest.

“Why do you always drink that stuff if it tastes like shit?” Newt asked as Hannibal climbed onto the bed to sit next to him.

“Well you like marathon fucking, right kid?” Newt nodded enthusiastically in response and Hannibal chuckled lowly. “Well I gotta keep my dick going for a few hours for that and while that shit tastes like the bottom of a shoe, it does the trick.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? I mean I’m pretty sure that Viagra commercials always say stuff about three hour boners being bad or something.”

“Yeah, I dunno, something about increased blood flow but not pressure that makes it different for this kaiju stuff. Besides, even if it was dangerous there’s no way I’d give up getting to watch you come about seven times a night, that shit’s adorable.”

Newt flushed and looked away, nodding while Hannibal chuckled darkly again and pulled Newt into his lap to straddle him. Newt rested his forehead on Hannibal’s shoulder and clung to the much bigger man’s forearms.

“I-it doesn’t like, hurt or anything?” He asked, shivering as the gangster slowly traced his fingers along the outlines of the tattoos on Newt’s thighs.

“Ehh a little but in a good way. Feels better when I’ve got it down your throat or pounding into your sweet little ass.” Hannibal punctuated his statement by roughly palming the right cheek of Newt’s ass and pressing his fingers into the still clothed skin. Newt shuddered and pressed back against Hannibal’s hand but once again ignored the lascivious comments, raising his head and plowing right through with his line of questioning.

“I’d like to try it sometime. To know what it feels like. For science, and y’know, reasons.” Newt said, shrugging awkwardly. Hannibal smiled but shook his head.

“Not this drug, kid. Trust me, having an induced boner like this and not being able to stick it in something would be hell. There are plenty of remedies that would work great for a horny little bottom like you though.” Hannibal slipped his hands under the elastic of Newt’s briefs, pushing them down to reveal the ink covered swell of the scientist’s ass. He took a handful of each brightly decorated mound of flesh and dug his fingers into the seam.

Newt’s breath hitched and he squirmed in the gangster’s lap, not knowing if he wanted to push back against the rough hands palming his bare skin or grind his still clothed dick against Hannibal’s stomach.

“Y-yeah?” Newt stammered, trying not to whimper as Hannibal rubbed his thick, still dry, fingers against his hole. 

"Mmhm" Hannibal hummed against Newt’s already sweaty temple “Now shut up and grab the lube that’s under that pillow kiddo and get ready because I’m going straight for two fingers.”


	2. date night and negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hannibal go on a date.

Two weeks later and Hannibal was sitting with Newt at a fancy table in a fancy French restaurant, tucked into a dark corner, the surrounding tables discreetly filled with his security team. He was listening to Newt go on and on excitedly about the fully intact and perfectly preserved Kaiju pancreas that Hannibal had given to him, gesturing wildly and grinning like a loon.

“I’ve only ever been able to work with half a pancreas before and it had been contaminated with seawater before I got it so there was salt crystallization like all over the outside and that really messed with all my readings and oh man I had complained about that the entire time! Hermann had eventually started throwing chalk at me to try and get me to shut up about the salt, but I mean come on, salt everywhere, the sodium readings were off the chart! He would have been complaining if he had been in my situation too!” Newt took a breath and then a large gulp of his wine, shoving the entirety of one of the slices of soft fresh baguette with fancy butters, that had been placed in the middle of the intimate table, into his mouth. Hannibal took a long sip of his wine to keep himself from laughing at Newt’s antics, his adorable uncivilized scientist. Not that Hannibal would admittedly call himself civilized but he knew how to pretend he was if the situation called for it. He grinned over the rim of his glass. At least Newt knew better than to talk with his mouth full in a nice place like this, even though it was clear that he wanted to as the scientist sighed dejectedly while chewing his bread.

The waitress arrived with their food; coq au vin for Newt (he had originally considered vichyssoise until Hannibal told him it was cold soup and he had war flashbacks about that cold cherry soup that Hermann had made him try once) and boeuf bourguignon for Hannibal. The mob boss took this opportunity to change the subject. Not that listening to Newt gush about kaiju guts wasn’t entertaining but it could get tiring after a while.

“Given any more thought to what we talked about two weeks ago?” He asked, cutting in to one of the beef chunks sitting atop the soft whipped potato on his plate. Newt looked up at him confusedly, clearly trying to think about what sort of conversations they had had two weeks prior as he slowly chewed his bite of perfectly seasoned chicken and carrot. Newt swallowed and opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again. He took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat.

“Two weeks ago?” Hannibal nodded and smirked and Newt scrunched his face up in confusion again. He took another sip of wine and then continued “Okay two weeks ago I remember having sex until I blacked out and then waking up to fresh scones and an entire carafe of coffee and a note from you apologizing because you had ‘something to attend to’.” Newt used exaggerated air quotes and attempted, and failed miserably, to mimic Hannibal’s voice, “And then when you got back hours later with blood all over the front of your clothes you changed to a different outfit like it wasn’t a big deal and then took me out for a drive, which, as usual, was just a pretext for sex in the back of your limo. I don’t remember talking about much other than what you were doing to me and the usual daily pleasantries.”

Hannibal chuckled and smiled at Newt.

“Alright maybe it was two weeks and a day?” Newt scrunched his face up in thought again and took another bite of his food, chewing slowly as he thought. His brain was so full of kaiju anatomy and statistics, lyrics to songs from the 1990s and early 2000s, Jaeger schematics, and the odd gleaned memory from Hermann that it was hard to remember when what conversation had taken place when, he had only remembered the scones and coffee because it was out of the norm. He shook his head.

“Nope. Can’t remember, sorry. Remind me?” Newt shoved another bite of chicken in his mouth and looked at Hannibal expectantly. Hannibal sighed.

“You don’t remember saying that you wanted to try some kaiju remedies?” Newt shrugged as he chewed, and Hannibal rolled his eyes, though the scientist couldn’t see it behind his dark tinted glasses, “In bed?”

Newt choked a little and turned red. He swallowed and took a sip of his wine before answering.

“Oh. That. Um, you were serious about that?” he fidgeted and looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant like he was afraid of them overhearing and Hannibal inwardly grinned to himself, as if he would allow any other patrons within earshot of them, that’s what his security team was for but he liked making the little nerd sweat sometimes so he kept quiet about it.

“You weren’t?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Because I just restocked on KaiP lotion and we could try it out tonight if you wanted to.” he took a slow drink of his wine, watching Newt over the rim of the glass. Newt shifted in his seat and tugged at the collar of the nice shirt that Hannibal had bought for him.

“Uh so like,” Newt squirmed and took long gulps of his, untouched until now, glass of water “What sort of stuff does it do?”

“Hmm,” Hannibal pretended to think just to watch his pretty toy squirm some more and grinned when Newt visibly twitched and rubbed at his left eye, a nervous tick left over from the hemorrhage induced by his drift with the Kaiju. “Well basically, it heightens stimulation of any area where it’s applied and if you get it into your bloodstream nice and quick it’ll get you super horny.”

Newt’s flush bled into the tattoos on his neck and he swallowed thickly. “So then, it increases serotonin and adrenaline?” Newt asked not stopping to see if Hannibal was following, because he knew he was.

“Mmmhm.” Hannibal nodded, “So you still interested, son?”

Newt nodded but still had a look on his face that said he was skeptical “So uh, what’s it made from?” He asked.

Hannibal grinned, all gold teeth and dark intentions, and said "you really don’t wanna know, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KaiP is the lamest name for the lotion I could think of. I tried so hard. :T


	3. shameless limo sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hannibal mess around in the back of the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter came out of nowhere. I wasn't even planning on having them fuck in the limo but then the fic muses were like "But Limo sex tho" and this chapter happened. I'm so glad it did.

The ride back to Hannibal’s place consisted of wet kisses and heavy petting in the back of his limo. Hannibal’s hands slid down the back of Newt’s pants as he straddled one of the mob boss’s thighs and rubbed his clothed erection against Hannibal’s stomach and moaned softly against the older man’s mouth, biting at Hannibal’s lower lip in frustration as he pushed his dark glasses out of the way.

“Just thinkin’ about it’s got you all worked up, hasn’t it?” Hannibal chuckled as Newt whined and leaned forward in an attempt to get more kisses. Hannibal indulged him for a minute and then pulled his head back by a tight fist in his hair and raised an eyebrow. “That question wasn’t rhetorical kid, I wanna hear you say it.” Newt closed his eyes and whimpered.

This was the most embarrassing thing for Newt about being in a relationship with Hannibal. Normally Newt really liked talking, loved it even, talking about things he was interested in was literally one of his favorite pastimes, right up there with dissecting kaiju parts and dancing to too loud electronic music. But no one else Newt had ever had sex with had wanted him to talk. In fact, he could make a nice long list of the people he had slept with who had expressly told him to shut up and a few that gagged him specifically so he would stop talking. It had gotten to a point where he was so used to it that being quiet during sex was just his norm now. But Hannibal threw that and everything else out the window.

Newt had never realized how much talking during sex when someone was expressly telling you to talk could be embarrassing. But here he was flushing from the tips of his ears as Hannibal stared him down waiting for an answer.

“Y-yeah its a huge turn on.” Newt squirmed and attempted to dislodge his hair from Hannibal’s vice like grip.

“Go on.” Hannibal said. “Look at me too kid, I ain’t drugging you unless you ask me to, okay?”

Newt opened his eyes and whipped his head up as much as he could to look directly at Hannibal. “What!? Seriously? Why?”

Hannibal rolled his eyes and gave Newt a look which he knew well. It was the “Are you fucking crazy?” look that Newt was pretty sure he had seen at least once on the face of every single person he knew. It was Hermann’s constant face as far as Newt was concerned. Newt frowned at the look.

Hannibal’s hand left Newt’s hair and slid down his neck in a caress holding firmly but gently and leveled him with a mismatched stare that still made Newt feel a bit like squirming away and hiding somewhere. “This stuff is powerful as shit, kid. You understand that, right?” Newt shrugged and pouted. “Like you’re not gonna quite be yourself.” Hannibal said much slower, as if Newt was stupid or a child (Newt mused that to Hannibal he sort of was a child. The guy was in his 60s after all). Newt whined a little and ground his flagging erection against Hannibal’s thigh.

“Yeah okay I get that. Its gonna make me hornier than I’ve ever been and I might say yes to things I would never say yes to in another situation just to get some dick. But c’mon man, I wanna try it. Besides, if you’re so worried,” at this Newt stuck his tongue out at the mob boss and received a raised eyebrow in response “then don’t push past my limits. You know what I like.” Hannibal chuckled and nodded, running his fingers back into Newt’s hair, rubbing softly this time instead of the rough grab of before.

“You bet I know what you like, son.” he said before cupping his other hand against Newt’s crotch and pressing down as Newt thrust upward. Newt whimpered and gripped Hannibal’s shoulders for leverage, closing his eyes and humping up into Hannibal’s hand.

“F-fuck! I’m -ahh- gonna come in my pants like a fucking teenager at this rate.” Newt moaned as he continued his thrusting motions and Hannibal started to squeeze his hand a little tighter. Hannibal smirked and leaned forward to breathe hotly into Newt’s ear.

“Maybe that’s what I’m going for.” he whispered in Newt’s ear, deep and growly, sending a spike of arousal straight to the younger man’s dick which twitched and sent a small gush of precum out to slick the front of his briefs.

“Ah! Ahh- fuck, man, c’mon you just bought me these pants.” Newt exhaled shakily against Hannibal’s neck as the mob boss bit his ear and ran his thumb roughly over the zipper seam.

“Yeah and I’ll buy you new ones, genius. Are you saying you want me to stop?” Hannibal lifted his hand away and Newt thrust up higher to get the friction back.

“No! No, please I just meant...oh shit....I just...” Newt trailed off into stuttering breaths as Hannibal renewed his ministrations, pressing the heel of his hand directly against the head of Newt’s clothed dick and grinding down. Newt moved his hands into Hannibal’s hair to fist into it and attempt some sloppy kissing broken by harsh breaths and shaky moans. Hannibal moved his hand to press against and fondle Newt’s balls and he broke the kiss with a loud moan.

“Ahh...nn..fuck I’m close.” Newt whimpered before biting his lip and grinding down on to Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal let out a soft laugh and grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the passing familiar neon lights that meant they were getting close to home. “Go ahead baby. Come for Daddy.” Hannibal’s deep voice rumbled into Newt’s ear before he squeezed his hand around Newt’s clothed cock perfectly and nipped at the sensitive skin behind Newt’s ear and started to suck a bruise into one of the few patches of skin left on Newt where it would actually show.

Newt bit his lip harder and let one of his hands rake through Hannibal’s hair while the other went to grab at the forearm attached to the hand that was getting him off and hold on for dear life as his last uncoordinated thrusts pushed him over the edge.

Newt moved his hand from Hannibal’s hair and it joined its pair, grabbing at Hannibal’s arm as Newt pressed himself against the still grinding palm as spurt after spurt of hot cum shot out of his cock and made a mess of his underwear and pants, soaking the fabric. Hannibal chuckled darkly in Newt’s ear.

“We’ve been home for five minutes.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 (the actual drugged!sex chapter) is coming soon, I promise! Either tomorrow (today? its 12:28 AM) or on Monday.


End file.
